


Terrible Braiding

by dumbassunderthemountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Erebor, F/M, Middle Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassunderthemountain/pseuds/dumbassunderthemountain
Summary: Every morning you and Thorin braid each other's hair, the only problem? You’re absolutely terrible at hair braiding so everyday Thorin’s hair looks terrible. He wears his bad braids proudly though.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield & Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Terrible Braiding

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction ever so it is not as good as many of my later ones but I still hope you enjoy.

Every morning since Thorin and you got married was the same. You two would wake up earlier than any living creature should wake, a very large cup of coffee and a cup of chai tea waiting outside the bedroom door delivered from the kitchen. Thorin would grab the coffee and use it to pry you still half asleep into a sitting position. You’d drink your coffee and he his chai and talk a bit about the coming day, not so much each duty but the enjoyable things like today you scheduled a meeting with Ori and Balin for some more Dwarvish history lessons, which you always enjoyed. Thorin on the other hand was just glad that the first meeting of the day you would also be attending. After some much needed caffeine you would be semi willing to get out of bed and get dressed. The two of you had decided to forgo dressing servants and instead opted to help each other each day, mostly him helping you with all the laces on your dresses and corsets. For the dwarves doing each others’ hair as a married couple was traditional considering how important it was to them. Thorin always put in your marriage braid then continued to style the rest of your long (h/c) elaborately and beautifully. You on the other hand could do a simple three strand braid and that was about it, so the complicated Dwarvish marriage braid was a struggle… every morning. You were getting better, but not much, so every day Thorin went out into the kingdom proudly sporting your terribly done marriage braid. 

You pulled back your hands from his hair, “Another day, another shitty braid,” you laughed.

“I love your shitty braids, ghivashel. The whole kingdom can see that I am clearly yours”, Thorin says turning around and kissing you.

“Yes, all the dwarrowdams in the kingdom can clearly see that you married a stupid human who cannot even figure out a simple marriage braid. Just quoting what the dwarrowdams tell me.” Putting your hands up in defense, Thorin won’t stand for you insulting yourself in any way. 

“Well you should not listen to them. I think your braiding is beautiful, even if it’s not a ‘well done’ marriage braid. And my opinion as king and your husband is the only one that matters.” Thorin says, smugly smiling and pulling you close.

“Okay, you just keep telling yourself that Your Majesty,” smooching his nose and slipping away giggling to your second cup of coffee and your first meeting of the day. 

-

The two of you walk into the first meeting of the day dreading a long boring discussion about grain storage and distribution for the coming winter, only to be greeted by Dwalin’s loud sarcastic voice:

“Mahal’s balls! Thorin, what is that hideous thing hanging from your face?!” 

“Oh, hush” you tell Dwalin trying to still seem queenly in the midst of this embarrassment, your face turning as red as a ruby. You knew Dwalin was joking but there were so many respectable dwarrow in the room you could not help it.

“My beautiful marriage braid that was put in by my beautiful wife and Queen, Master Dwalin.” Thorin responded with a proud smile, giving a majestic hair flip to the counsel and pulling you closer to him.


End file.
